


Blam ficlets

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: AUs, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, M/M, WIP's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my blam ficlets...maybe some day to be longer. Some of these are just snippets of WIPS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Car breaks down in the middle of nowhere AU

Driving from Seattle to Chicago through a bunch of places he’d never seen before (Idaho, Montana, North Dakota etc.) had seemed a great adventure when Blaine had thought of it, not so much as he sat in his broken down car in the middle of God only knew where at 10:30 at night. He hadn’t seen another car for over 30 minutes and he knew he’d heard some kind of wild animal howling about 10 minutes ago, so walking for help was out.  
He was resigning himself to sleeping in the car when he saw a set of headlights approaching in the distance…and pull to a stop nearby. A tall, lean figure wearing a stetson slid out of the cab of a tow truck and made his way toward Blaine, silhouetted by the headlights. Blaine swallowed when he noted the shape at the man’s hip, fairly sure that it was a holstered hand gun.  
“You okay in there, Mr?” a voice said and the man bent to peer into the car. He had a nice face, didn’t look like an ax murderer…then again, didn’t they say serial killers were usually handsome?  
“Fine!” he replied, weighing his options and not liking any of them. “I, uh…”  
Then the man suddenly let out a bark of laughter. “Oh!” he said, fishing in a pocket and pulling out a wallet and holding it up to Blaine’s window. It was a badge and ID, identifying the man as a deputy sheriff. “I just got off duty and my neighbor Burt asked if I could drive the rig out here to pick you up. He owns the repair shop and I help out if I’m available.”  
Letting out a breath of relief, Blaine opened the door and clambered out. “How did you know I was here?”  
“Ms. P saw you and called Burt,” the young man said, stowing his badge and holding out a hand. “Sam Evans.”  
“Blaine Anderson…I have no idea what’s wrong with the car. It’s a rental,” he said apologetically. Not that he knew much about any cars, but hey, it sounded better to blame the rental.  
Sam nodded and opened the hood, checking a few things before re-emerging with a shrug. “Don’t see anything obviously wrong. I’ll tow it to Burt’s and he’ll look at it in the morning,” he said, then hooked his thumbs in his belt loop and tipped his head as he looked at Blaine. “Panther Inn is closed by now, so you can crash in my spare room if you like.”  
For a moment, Blaine gaped at him, then said, “Thanks…yeah. Thank you.”  
Okay, so he was going to spend the night at the home of a hunky cowboy/sheriff. Maybe his great adventure was turning out nicely after all.


	2. Put the Record on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upstairs apartment over the used record store AU

When Sam moved back to New York (not coincidentally the day Blaine called him in tears over a big fight and break up with Kurt), they needed to find an apartment and fast, so they wound up moving into a run-down little place over a small used records store. Sure, the heating wasn’t great, but they had running water, electricity and it was pretty clean.  
Plus, they got to listen to the awesome music that drifted up from the store below. As Blaine recovered from his broken heart, he joined Sam more and more often in singing and playing along and soon the owner offered them a space to play in the store.   
It wasn’t a paying gig and they only played when Sam wasn’t working and Blaine wasn’t in school, but sometimes customers tossed a bit of money into Sam’s guitar case…at least until the day a music producer happened upon one of their sets.  
They celebrated signing a record contract with a bottle champagne in their little apartment and shared their first kiss as they danced around living room to the sounds of Peaceful Easy Feeling by the Eagles.  
A few years later, they danced to that same song at their wedding.


	3. Hockey!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hockey AU (ice hockey, field hockey, table hockey, tonsil hockey, whatever)

“Sold!”  
“Kitty!” Blaine hissed, flushing as the other attendees of the charity auction glanced over at him as he apparently placed a winning bid for a date with Sam Evan’s the star center for the Kentucky Wildcats.  
Rolling her eyes, Kitty said, “Oh come on, you know you want him.”  
Blaine glared. “I want not to get killed by a pissed off hockey player who wanted a date with someone whose IQ is smaller than her cup size.”  
She raised a brow. “That analogy doesn’t work and the boy isn’t gonna kill you…except in the really good way. No way is he 100% straight.”  
Embarrassed, Blaine went up and gave Sam a tentative smile and held out his hand to shake. “Hi, uh, looks like we’re having dinner. I’m….”  
“Blaine,” Sam piped up, plush lips forming a devastating smile. “I know. I saw you in West Side Story.”  
Shocked, Blaine asked, “Really? You saw it?”  
Sam nodded. “Like, 4 times. You were really something.”  
“Thank you,” Blaine replied, touched as he reminded himself to send Kitty a thank you card. From the way Sam was smiling ant him and still holding onto his hand, he was pretty sure she’d been right.


	4. At the Supermarket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S2 AU ~ Post Duets – Kurt and Burt bump into Sam while shopping. Sam is with Stevie, Stacy and Blaine AU set post 2x04 ~ WIP (Snippet of fic)

“Dad,” Kurt said, looking at the package of sausages in his father’s hand and crossing his arms. “That’s definitely not on the heart healthy diet your doctor prescribed.”

His father sighed. “A man can’t live on tofu and fish alone, Kiddo.”

“Plenty of vegetables are perfectly acceptable.”

“The turkey sausage is awesome and has a lot less fat,” a familiar voice piped up, startling Kurt.

Sam Evans, the cute new boy in Glee was smiling at him as he leaned his arms on the handle of a cart that contained a large selection of fruits and veggies. A small, tow headed boy was clinging to the front of the cart and he chirped, “Can we get bacon, Sammy? I wanna make BLT’s!”

“Sure, go grab it,” Sam replied and the boy hurried to the case, snatching up a package of lean, turkey bacon with a big grin.

“Sam,” Kurt said by way of greeting. “How nice to see you! Helping with the shopping too, I see.”

“Mom and Dad both work a lot, so I help with this stuff when I can,” Sam said easily and Kurt thought it spoke well of him that he took on responsibilities at home and didn’t sound resentful about having to do so.

“Sammy’s way better than a babysitter,” the little boy piped up, making Sam grin and ruffle his hair.

“Aw, thanks Stevie! This is my friend Kurt,” Sam said and Stevie immediately waved happily.

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt replied, then motioned to his dad. “Sam, Stevie, this is my dad.”

“Burt,” Dad said and shook Sam’s hand hard, giving him a measured look. “You’re in Glee with Kurt, right? And football with Finn?”

“Yessir,” Sam said, slightly slurred drawl touching the words. “Best parts of school.”

Kurt tried to intervene, but he knew his dad was going to interrogate the poor boy simply because Finn had told him that Kurt might have been nurturing a teeny, innocent crush.

Really, he had learned not to be a creepy stalker.

“You don’t like your classes?” Dad said with a small frown. “Education is important.”

Sam’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, I know. I try really hard…but, well, I’m smart enough to know I’m not very smart.”

That was…pretty terrible to hear. Kurt could admit that he didn’t really know Sam, but he’d been nothing but kind, friendly and unquestioningly accepting, so of course Kurt didn’t like hearing him sound so resigned about himself.

“What did I just hear come out of your mouth, Samuel Evans?” A new voice said and Kurt blinked at the handsome, dark haired boy who was approaching, hand in hand with a little blonde girl. “Do I have to make you watch the self-love movie again…Oh, wow, that sounded so wrong.”

Sam snorted as the little girl looked up at the boy. “Why is it wrong, Blaine? Mommy and Daddy say we’re s’posed to always love ourselves!”

Through repressed snickers, Sam managed to say, “My sister, Stacy, and Blaine. Guys, this is my friend Kurt, from school, and his dad, Mr. Hummel.”

Little Stacy waved, her question forgotten, and Blaine smiled. “Kurt? From Glee? Sam said your Le Jazz Hot was amazing.”

“He did?” Kurt asked, smiling, pleased and shocked that Sam had mentioned his performance to the other boy. Turning to the blond, he said, “Thank you, Sam.”

The taller boy shrugged. “Honestly, I thought you should have won…though Mercedes and Santana were amazing.”

“So were you and Quinn,” Kurt told him because they had been very sweet together. “How was your date?”

Blaine grinned. “Yeah, how was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date,” Sam huffed, shoving playfully at the smirking boy’s shoulder.

“Sammy, can we have a cookie?” Stacy asked, pointing over to the bakery counter where the jar of cookies was visible.

“Stay where I can see you,” Sam instructed and watched as the two little Evans children scampered off.

To Kurt’s shock, Blaine touched Sam’s arm, hand lingering, as he smiled fondly. “You are so adorable with them. I’m never going to get over that.”

Sam blushed. “I’m their big brother. I’m not doing anything special.”

“Well, considering Coop, I think you’re extraordinary,” Blaine continued, words bringing a heart-breakingly adorable smile to Sam’s face.

“So,” Kurt heard his father ask in a slow, slightly confused tone, “How do you two know each other? Do you go to McKinley, Blaine?”

“Oh, no. Dalton, the all-boys academy over in Westerville. Sam went there last year,” Blaine said easily, squeezing Sam’s arm.

Then Sam continued, saying something that made Kurt draw a quick, stunned breath despite his nascent suspicions. “We’ve been together for…nine months, right?” Sam asked Blaine, who nodded. Expression shifting, Sam called out, “Stacy, one cookie!”

Ignoring that last statement, Kurt breathed, “You’re gay?”

“I am,” Blaine agreed, then tossed a thumb at Sam. “He’s bi…or something similar on the spectrum of sexuality.”


	5. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion about soulmates proves interesting ~ WIP (Snippet of fic)

Of Course everyone noticed the day Tina came in smiling like she hadn’t done in a long, long time. When Artie asked about it, she gleefully informed them that she and Mike had reunited, as soulmates were bound to do.

When she said that, she had smiled reassuringly at Blaine and he returned the grin. He did still consider Kurt his soulmate, of course, but he had come to wonder if that assured of a happy ending. They had been broken up for a long time now and Kurt had a new boyfriend and Blaine was honestly happy for him. 

“Santana’s my soulmate,” Brittany announced and Blaine snapped his head around, worried about how hurt Sam might be by her statement. The blond boy simply shrugged as though Brit hadn’t said anything unexpected.

Then something shocking happened.

Sugar turned to Sam, clearly curious about his take on the whole soulmate thing and asked, “How about you Sam?”

After thinking for a moment, Sam said, “My soulmate…well, out of everyone I know, I’d say Blaine.”

“What?” Blaine asked, startled but more than a little touched.

Sam shrugged again. “It’s about a deep connection, right? Feeling close and trust and love…It doesn’t have to be about sex. I know your soulmate is Kurt, dude, but…we’re platonic soulmates.”


	6. Flirty Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian flirts with Sam and Blaine gets jealous ~ WIP (Snippet of fic)

“Seriously though Sam, are you okay?” Blaine asked, pushing his coffee aside and leaning towards Sam.

The blond sighed. “Yeah. I mean, I’m sad. I love Britt, but I always knew she was still in love with Santana,” he said softly, dunking his tea bag in and out of his cup. “But that’s my thing, right? I fall for people who love someone else or who have there eye on something bigger and better.”

“Well now, that doesn’t sound likely.”

Blaine looked up, surprised to see Sebastian standing by their table. The Warbler was peering down at Sam with interest as he continued, “I don’t think we’ve met directly and, to be honest, you never registered as anything other than pretty scenery with a sinful mouth, but then I found out you had a hand in uncovering Clarington’s steroid plot. Bravo, Blondie. You’re clearly more than that pretty face and slightly confused expression would imply.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine greeted him, narrowing his eyes. The Warbler could be very cutting and Blaine didn’t want him lobbing insults at Sam. “Can we help you?”

He shrugged and took a seat at their table. “No. I just heard what Sam here was saying and wanted to add my thoughts. I may have looked you up after the scandal broke,” Sebastian said, gazing at Sam speculatively. “I was impressed and that’s no easy feat. Stepping up to take care of your family…that just reeks of integrity and values.”

“Thanks?” Sam replied, clearly not sure if he was being complimented or insulted. Blaine was fairly sure it was a little bit of both.

“Why did you go along with the cheating?” Blaine asked, not liking the way Sebastian was still eyeing Sam. Unconsciously, he shifted closer to his friend.

“I didn’t want to get kicked out like Trent,” Sebastian said with a little frown. “I wasn’t fond of the idea, but Hunter insisted it would give us the edge…Not all of us look like fitness models without the extra help.”

He tipped his cup at Sam as he said that and Sam smiled a bit in return, cautiously pleased by the praise.

No. Blaine wanted to pull Sam away, wanted to keep Sebastian from eyeing the golden skin stretched taut over impressive biceps or the long, muscular lines of his torso, hinted at enticingly by his slightly snug t-shirt….

Blaine knew he was being silly, but he couldn’t help it.

And why was Sebastian touching Sam?!

Leaning in, Sebastian had laid a hand on Sam’s forearm as he commented, “If you ever think about switching teams or even a little experimenting, give me a call.”

Oh God. That wasn’t even a thinly veiled innuendo. 

“Sebastian, leave him alone,” Blaine said, irritated that he had just hit on Sam so blatantly.

For some reason, Sam seemed amused. “Who says I need to choose a team?”

What?

“Really? Well, that’s interesting,” Sebastian said with a grin, fingers tracing the thick muscles that led toward Sam’s wrist. “Can I interest you in….”

“No. Remember, I’m the guy who falls for people whose hearts already belong to someone else. Plus, you almost took Blaine’s eye out with that rock salt Slushee last year and I still want to kick your ass for that, but I won’t because he wouldn’t like that,” Sam said sternly and Sebastian pulled his hand back.

Clearly, he wasn’t interested in even a potential ass kicking. Pouting, Sebastian said, “And here I thought we were all getting along.”

“Stop groping Sam and we’ll be fine,” Blaine replied, still rolling Sam’s words over in his head.

Sam heaved a sigh and turned to Blaine. “So that’s a no on hitting him? Cuz I totally will if you want….”

“Oh my God, really?” Sebastian suddenly crowed, an amused smile spreading across his face as he glanced back and forth between Blaine and Sam. “That’s just…a very hot mental image for the spank bank.”

Sam gaped at him and Blaine blushed, saying, “Stop it.”

“Oh, come on,” Sebastian purred. “You can’t tell me some part of you didn’t like having big, strapping Sam here offer to step up in your defense. I could cut the UST at this table with a knife. Why are you two not locked in a room doing wonderfully hot and naughty things to each other?”

Blaine stared, wide eyed and blurted, “Sam just got out of a relationship!”


	7. Protective Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Sam is hot ~ WIP (Snippet of fic)

Sam was a big guy.

Not almost absurdly tall like Finn or muscled bulkily like Puck, but he was still tall and broad shouldered, body covered in toned, sleek muscle. It was almost possible to ignore that when they were goofing around, watching movies, reading comics or splitting a pizza at the food court. Ignoring Sam’s body was for the best, especially when they were alone, because…Well, reasons.

So, he tried to limit his awareness of Sam as anything but his BFF and partner in nerd-dom and he thought he was doing a good job of it on that particular day…at least until one of Sam’s big hands wrapped around his wrist.

Startled, Blaine looked up from his pizza to see that Sam had abandoned his relaxed slouch in favor of sitting up straight, shoulders squared and jaw set. His green eyes were narrowed as he gazed off at something behind Blaine.

“Sam,” he asked, unsure, “what….”

“Just a sec, dude,” Sam rumbled, eyes tracking to the side and Blaine watched him glare a guy out the main doors. Once the middle aged man had skulked off, Sam relaxed, releasing Blaine’s arm.

“What was that?”

Sam seemed to take a moment to think of how to word things. “When I was working at Stallions, I learned how to spot certain…types of people. That dude was giving you a total ‘Red-Alert-unwanted-bad-touching-is-about-to-happen’ look.”


	8. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold hands need to be warmed up WIP (Snippet of fic0

Stepping into the hall of McKinley, Blaine gave himself a shake, trying to dislodge the snow that had accumulated on the shoulders of his pea coat. It was snowing quite heavily and frigid out (he expected they’d soon be calling school off at noon), a bad day to forget his gloves.

He kept spares in his locker of course, but that didn’t help his red, raw half frozen fingers any. They were so cold they burned.

Sam was standing by his locker, contemplating something inside it, when Blaine approached. Struck with a sudden sense of whimsy, Blaine stepped close and slid his icy hands up under Sam’s shirts, planting his palms on the smooth, blessedly warm skin of Sam’s back.

“Ah!” Sam let out a yelp, jumping away from Blaine’s hands and bouncing off of his locker. Turning around, he gasped, “Dude, what the hell?”

Holding up his hands, Blaine tried to look pathetic. “Cold hands. I forgot my gloves and my fingers hurt.”

Scowl melting away, Sam’s eyes went wide. “Those were your hands! Gimme!”

Not waiting for Blaine to react, Sam grabbed his hands, folding his own bigger, warm palms around them and rubbing. Then he tried to speed up the process, by raising Blaine’s hands to his mouth and blowing warm air on them.

“Morning!” Brittany chirped, appearing at Blaine’s side and watching what Sam was doing. After a moment, she shrugged and kissed Blaine’s cheek.

“Brittany,” he greeted her, to used to her behavior to be totally thrown. “What was that for?”

She seemed puzzled. “Well, Sam’s kissing your hands, so I thought we were kissing you good morning.”

“Blaine forgot his gloves,” Sam said, removing his lips and continuing to vigorously rub Blaine’s hands. “He’s half frozen.”

“Oh,” Brittany replied, giving Blaine a look. “Well, that wasn’t very smart. Give me a hand.”

Sam surrendered Blaine’s left hand to Brittany, who sucked in a breath and tucked his hand into her shirt, against her stomach. Over her uniform, she continued to rub his fingers briskly. Sam quickly followed her example and Blaine found himself standing in the hall, both his hands up the shirts of two of the hottest people in school.

Both of who were too guileless to realize the inherent humor of the situation. Sometimes he envied their sunny outlook on life…not that he didn’t think they were far more complex, but their default states seemed to be happy.

“Why do we have school today?” Brittany was asking intently. “It’s Friday and they’ll send us home soon anyhow.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine said. He agreed that making them come in was foolish. “The Weather Channel says the storm system is looping around and will be here all weekend.”

Brittany frowned. “I don’t trust the weather man. He’s a mean wizard.”

It took Blaine a moment to realize that she thought the meteorologist actually cause the weather instead of just predicting it. He was about to comment when he saw Sam shaking his head slightly. 

They had learned that sometimes it was best just to go along with Brittany…either that or Sam had questioned her evil, weather wizard theory in the past and didn’t want to hear that reasoning again.


	9. Baseball AU

Blaine wasn’t even that interested in baseball. He was more of a football fan.  
He was, however, interested in cute baseball players, so when Tina and Mike invited him to come with them to see a Clippers/Smokies game…well, why not?  
They got to the stadium early and Tina pulled him down to the front to help her get autographs. She didn’t seem to need his help, as the players were more than happy to sign things for her.  
“Catch!”   
Startled, Blaine still managed to catch the ball that was tossed gently in his direction and he blinked looking for the source.  
Oh, wow….  
Even he knew who Sam Evans was the Cubs star pitcher (and nearly equally known for being a pro athlete and openly bisexual) and had been down in the minors recovering from a shoulder injury. Somehow, Blaine hadn’t put together that he’d be watching Sam play today….  
“Thanks,” Blaine said, looking at the ball in his hands before looking back up at Sam’s smile.  
“Nice catch,” the pitcher said, then winked. “I liked you in that Harry Potter Musical. Very cool.”  
That made Blaine gape. That the other man had seen the Off Broadway production was one thing, but that he recognized him… “You…you saw that?”  
“Course,” Sam replied with a shrug. “I love Harry Potter and with no new books….”  
“Exactly!” Blaine agreed, leaning against the rail. “We’re working on a sequel.”  
“I’ll be there,” Sam agreed, then paused and pulled a small note pad out of his pocket. After scribbling something down, he handed the paper to Blaine and said, “I’ve got to get back to practice, but call me sometime and we can talk!”  
As Sam jogged off, Blaine stood there, smiling.   
He had a feeling he could get to like baseball.


	10. Boy on the Billboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Blam Week Day 3: Famous Fic~ lauraperfectinsanity prompt: 319. Future fic AU. Blaine has a huge crush on the model, Sam Evans, he sees everyday on a billboard on his way to NYADA from his apartment. He surely doesn’t expect to accidentally meet the guy. Blam ending of course! (The alternative version of this prompt is the 320).

Locking his front door, Blaine clapped his gloves hands together and shivered in the morning chill. His breath puffed in front of him as he completed his morning ritual and looked across the street and up, giving the Abercrombie & Fitch billboard a long look.

Or, rather, giving the model on the billboard a long look. From the tousled blond hair to the plush pouty lips to the amazing body, Sam Evans was stunning to look at. And yes, Blaine knew the model’s name. The young man was very popular and occasionally got interviewed on shows because of the different charity work he did.

Gorgeous and a social conscience...Of course Blaine had a little crush.

After gazing at the picture for a moment, Blaine shook his head and continued on his way, walking towards his favorite coffee shop. He ordered his medium drip with a caramel swirl and, as he waited for his name to be called, he let his mind wander, thinking about the classes he had to attend that day and a showcase he was performing in that night. 

Hearing his name, he grabbed the cup off the counter and began towards the small tables. He like to allot a few extra minutes in the morning to enjoy his coffee in peace and people watch, not just gulp it down as he hurried off.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and Blaine turned. “Can I….”

His question trailed off when he found himself face to face with the man he admired from afar each morning. Instead of the sort of pouty brood from the billboard, those full lips were turned up in a small smile. “I think we got each other’s drinks.”

“What? Oh!” Blaine looked down at his cup, turning it and noting the teabag dangling along the side. He held the drink out. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Sam said, switching their drinks before pausing. “Avengers fan?”

He was gesturing to the small, pewter A pinned to Blaine’s messenger bag.

“Yeah, Blaine said, feeling his cheeks warm. “Comics are kind of my guilty pleasure.”

“Dude, no reason to feel guilty about liking comics. I love ‘em. DC and Marvel, though Marvel tops my list,” he rambled. “Who doesn’t love Captain America?”

“No idea,” Blaine replied. “Though I’m more partial to Iron Man.”

Sam’s little smile had turned into a full blown grin. “Tony stark is pretty awesome. And Robert Downey Jr was cast perfectly.”

“I know!” Blaine enthused, hesitating for a moment before indicating the table they were by. “Want to sit?”

To his shock, Sam accepted and they chatted for about 20 minutes, bouncing from topic to topic and back. At one point, Blaine thought he must have had a mini stroke, because he thought Sam complimented his eyes, which was just…No, he had to have heard wrong.

When Blaine mentioned going to NYADA and performing, Sam perked up again. “Really? Dude, that’s awesome! I sing a little and play guitar, but not good enough to do it professionally. I’d love to hear you sometime.”

That made Blaine think that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t imagining that there was some mutual flirtation going on. “Well,” he said with a smile, “I have a showcase tonight at the Blue Room if you’re….”

“It’s a date.”

They talked for another 10 minutes before Blaine had to leave for class and said his goodbyes. As he walked toward the subway, he pulled out his phone, beaming with excitement and dialed his friend Sebastian’s number.

A grumpy, sleep filled voice answered, “Wha?”

“You know who Sam Evans is, right?” he blurted without preamble, bouncing on his toes at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change.

There was a grunt. “No. I’ve never jerked off the Abercrombie ads. Course I know?”

“I just bumped into him at my coffee shop! We got to talking and...he’s coming to my showcase!”

“Seriously?” Now Sebastian sounded more alert. “I’m so coming too.”

“Only if you behave,” Blaine teased. “Really behave.”

“So...no full body hugs with hip thrusts?”

“Do not hump my date.”

“You spoil my fun.”

“Oh, this was a bad idea.”

“How could going on a date with Hottie McPerfect-body be a bad idea?”

“I meant telling you was a bad idea,” Blaine clarified. “Going out with Sam is the best idea ever!”


	11. Boys and Breadstix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Blam Week Day 1: Season 2 Aus ~ lauraperfectinsanity prompt: 315. Season 2 AU (no Klaine, Fabrevans and Samtana, the ND haven’t faced the Warblers yet). Santana and Brittany are at Breadstix when Santana put her eyes on a dark haired boy, Blaine, sitting alone. Santana starts to hit on him, but he doesn’t seem to fall for her moves, cause he’s waiting for his date to show up. The girl doesn’t give up until Blaine’s date shows up and she’s beyond surprised that his date is another boy and that he is Sam, ND newest member.

“And keep the breadsticks coming!” Santana said, smiling to herself as the harried server scurried off. Across from her, Britt was happily munching on a breadstick and Santana felt like everything was all right with the world. True, Britt was ‘dating’ Artie, but come on, how long could that last for?

And it wasn’t like they weren’t still having their sweet lady kisses on the DL.

With Puck being all post juvie weird, she was in need of new arm candy. Preferably a little younger, as they were more easily controlled. He had to be cute though and be willing to buy her nice things.

The ability to buy nice things meant he had to have money...and the little cutie sitting at the next pretty much screamed Silver Spoon, from his neatly styled hair to his sharp navy blazer. Sure, he was a little on the short side, but a fat wallet could compensate for a lot.

Putting on a coy smile, she wiggled her fingers at him. He smiled politely and waved in return.

First contact, successful!

“Hey,” she said, folding her arms on the table and leaning forward to display an enticing amount of cleavage, “You don’t go to school with us, do you?”

If he did go to McKinley, he’d totally know who she was.

“No,” the boy replied with a shake of his head. “I’m Blaine. I go to Dalton, the all boys Academy over in Westerville.”  
Ooh, a private school boy.

“Well, hi there, Blaine from Dalton,” she purred and Brittany gave him a friendly wave. “Why don’t you come over here and eat with us.”

He smiled politely. “Thank you for the lovely invitation, but I’m actually waiting for someone.”

Santana gave him a little pout. “Is she prettier than me?”

“Not possible,” Britt said and Santana had to turn and offer her a smile.

The boy seemed a little flustered, “Well, not that you’re not lovely, but...my type is a little different.”

“Oh, honey, I’m everyone’s type,” she said, not liking that the boy wasn’t playing along.

Cheeks red, he shook his head, then brightened, eyes moving past Santana.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” a voice said and Santana turned to see Sam Evans, the pillow lipped blond boy who had recently joined New Directions. He blinked at Santana and Brittany in surprise, glancing from them, to Blaine and back, “Oh, hi.”

Waving a finger, Santana looked at Blaine. “Naughty boy, trying to make me think you were waiting for a date when you were just waiting for Blondie!”

“Maybe Sam is his date,” Brittany said, smiling at Sam. “Hi!”

“Hi Brittany,” Sam replied, sliding into a chair at Blaine’s table as Santana reached over and poked his shoulder.

“Not gonna defend yourself, Sammy boy? How very PC of you.”

Sam gazed at her for a moment, then shrugged. “Um...I am his date. B’s my boyfriend.”

Wait.

What?

“Oh, you just got a whole lot less boring,” Santana drawled as Brittany clapped her hands happily.

“I bet you two have lots of hot boy kisses!”

Both boys immediatly turned red and, though they were hot, she was willing to bet they were shy nerds. After all, if Blaine had fallen for Sam, whose idea of smooth was quoting Dr. Seusse, then she had to question his taste.

Among other things, because boy, did she have questions!


	12. Breakdown 2

After leaving his rental and the tower at the auto repair shop, Blaine found himself in the cab of an old Ford, being driven God only knew where by a gorgeous deputy sheriff who looked like star of a Western themed film.  
The house they arrived at only served to solidify that mental image. Though he could only really see it in the headlight beams, Blaine noted the rough hewn porch posts and the stack of fire wood by the door. There was a big Golden Retriever laying on the porch and the animal loped toward the truck as Sam killed the engine.  
“Hey, Duke,” Sam said, stooping to scratch behind the dog’s ears before looking up at Blaine. “We’re having a house guest tonight. Don’t worry about Duke, he’s friendly.”  
Which the dog then proved by padding over to Blaine and looking up at him with a big doggie smile until he was patted. Then the dog led the way into the house.  
It was tidy and rustic, fitting with the outside of the house. There was a lovely woven blanket draped over the back of the couch and the coffee mug and cast iron pan in the sink gave it a lived in feel and the guitar propped beside the armchair made him smile.  
“You play?” he asked, nodding to the instrument.  
Sam returned his nod. “For as long as I can remember,” the blond said, then asked, “You hungry?”  
Blaine was surprised by the change of topic, but smiled. “A bit,” he admitted, not having eaten since lunch.  
“I’m not a great cook, but I can fry us up some eggs and bacon,” Sam said, pulling open the refrigerator and retrieving the mentioned items.  
“Breakfast for dinner? A man after my own heart,” Blaine replied playfully. “Anything I can do to help?”  
He didn’t know why he felt so comfortable with Sam, but Blaine knew he tended to overthink things and decided that, for once, he wasn’t going to do that.


	13. Fireman/Cop AU

For as long as anyone could remember, the 4th Precinct Police and Fire Departments had been waging a small, friendly war. Being that their station houses were located across the street from each other, pranks were inevitable.  
Detective Blaine Anderson had been recruited immediately upon his transfer to sneak into the fire house and dump glitter into the locker, a retaliation for lockers full of shaving foam.  
He didn’t count on getting caught by a gorgeous fireman…or that said gorgeous fireman would help him glitter bomb some of the other firemen who “deserved it”.  
The day he met Sam Evans, a beautiful friendship was born, one that defied petty station rivalries…and a few months later they became star crossed lovers, but unlike Romeo and Juliet, they had their happily ever after.


	14. Hogwarts AU

“What is it with you ‘Puffs? Are you gluttons for punishment?” Tina asked as she sat down at the library table across from Blaine and Sam.  
Together, they looked over at the Ravenclaw, who was in their year and with whom they shared several classes. “What do you mean?” Blaine asked, curious as to what had her all worked up.  
She rolled her eyes. “I know Britt and Santana somehow work, but you both know the perils of inter-house dating. And now Adam’s going out with Kurt? Didn’t you warn him?”  
Blaine sighed. “Nice, Tina,” Sam said, giving Blaine’s arm a squeeze under the table.  
“I don’t think I should butt into my ex’s social life. And Adam is a 7th year. He can take care of himself,” Blaine told her evenly.   
“I just think dating in your own house leads to less trouble. Look at me an Mike.”  
“Look at how everyone in the castle suffered when you two broke up for a while,” Sam shot back and she scowled.  
“At least we got back together. I don’t see you two rebounding after your break ups.”  
Sooner or later, they probably should tell her they had started dating. But it was kind of amusing that no one could tell their friendship behavior from dating…maybe a public kiss in the dining room would change all that!


	15. Lost & Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For Blam Week Day 2: role reversal ...Only, I’m sorry, I have no inspiration to write a Role Reversal fic, so I’ll just fill another of Laura’s prompts. ~ lauraperfectinsanity prompt: 271. Season 2 AU (no Klaine and Fabrevans crap). Sam is at the mall with his siblings when he loses one of them from his sight. Desperate he checks all the place for his missing sibling, who is luckily found by Blaine (They could be Title: Lost & Found  
> total strangers or know each other already after Sectionals). Blam ending!.

Panic. Sheer panic...laced with near hysterical dread and a side of horror.

That’s what Sam felt when he realized Stacy had wandered away from him and Stevie at the mall. 

Whipping around, he tried to peer through the crowd, but Stacy was just a little kid and most of the people were way taller than she was. There was no way he’d be able to see her if she was behind someone.

“Stacy!?” he called, drawing a few looks from passing shoppers, but no one pause. “Stace, come on!”

“Sammy?” Stevie asked, holding tightly to Sam’s hand, sensing his nervousness.

Trying to stay calm, Sam spotted a security booth in the distance and began toward it, not wanting to waste any time in reporting her missing and hopefully finding her.

To his relief, when they approached the booth, where a tired looking guard was answering some woman’s questions, Sam saw Stacy standing in line behind her, sniffling and holding the hand of a boy about Sam’s age.

A familiar boy….

“Sam!” she hollered as soon as she saw him, breaking away from the boy and rushing over. Relieved, Sam swept her up into his free arm, hugging her close. 

“Stacy, where did you wander off to? Are you okay?” he gasped, clutching her tight, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

She sniffed against his shoulder. “There was a puppy and I wanted to pat it and then I couldn’t find you!”

The boy had followed her over and said, “I found her over by the Yogibo store.”

“Thank you so much, dude,” Sam said with a smile, then tipped his head. “Hey, I know you. Blaine, right? From Dalton?”

He nodded. “Yes. And you’re...Sam, right? Kurt talks about all of you quite a bit.”

“Yeah, we miss him too…,” Sam said, then glanced down at Stevie, who was tugging on his arm. “Oh, right. This is my brother Stevie. You already met Ms. Stacy, so I don’t need to introduce her.”

Blaine smiled at Stevie. “Hi there,” he said, holding out a hand for the younger boy to shake. “Iron Man’s my favorite too!”

That made Stevie beam and look down at his t-shirt as Sam chuckled. “I’m a Cap guy myself and Stacy likes…”

“HULK SMASH,” she crowed, looking up from Sam’s shoulder.

“All good choices,” Blaine agreed, then shifted on his feet. “I was thinking of heading to the comic store. You guys want to join me?”

Ten minutes later, Stevie and Stacy were happily looking over a rack of age appropriate comics while Sam kept an eye on them. Blaine stood by him, chatting lightly about a variety of topics. It was a nice, easy conversation and Sam found himself relaxing and laughing.

Plus, Blaine was really cute and smelled like fresh raspberries. That never hurt.

When it got to be time to go, Sam bit his lip for a moment before asking, “Do you maybe want to see a movie or something sometime?”

Blaine looked a little startled, but recovered quickly. “Sure, that would be fun.”

“I’m asking like a date,” Sam clarified, feeling his cheeks flame. The only person he’d ever aske out before was Quinn and that relationship hadn’t exactly been one for the record books.

Eyes wide, Blaine breathed, “Oh...I didn’t know…Weren’t you dating Quinn?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I’m, well, I’m not gay, but I’m not straight...So I thought I’d take a chance and ask. Is that cool?”

The smile Blaine sent his way was enough of an answer, even before he replied, “Totally cool.”


	16. Zombies

As if a pandemic sweeping the globe wasn’t bad enough, the dead rising like something out of a horror movie quickly eroded what remained of structured society.  
Last Blaine knew, his parents had been in a small town outside Paris, trying to avoid the plague riddled cities. He, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Kurt (with whom Blaine was still on good terms after they decided mutually to break up) had already evacuated New York for the less densely populated Lima, so they were in familiar territory when the world went to hell.  
When the first reports of Zombies reached them, Blaine and Sam had gone into action, stocking up on food and supplies and keeping them at Blaine’s house. Their friends thought they were over reacting…but not for long.  
Despite the preparation, the first time they were confronted by one of the walking dead and Sam took it down with a fire ax to the head, they were still shocked. Everyone scattered, rushing home to be with their families, while Sam and Blaine went back to his place, boarding up the windows to ride out the initial surge of zombies as it rolled through town.  
With no active communication grid, they were cut off from everyone for weeks, peering out windows discretely to observe the streets. Chaos lasted for a couple of weeks, then there were another two weeks when zombies constantly roamed the streets, offering no escape.  
“My family went to a cousin’s farm in Savannah Tennessee. It’s real rural. They might still be safe,” Sam murmured one day as he and Blaine were looking out at the now abandoned streets. “We can’t stay here forever.”  
“No,” Blaine agreed, then squeezed Sam’s arm. “We should maybe see if…how everyone else is doing and then head out that way.”  
“Yeah,” Sam said, reaching out and taking Blaine’s hand. “We can see if they want to come with us.”  
For the first time in a month and a half, Blaine felt like they had a plan.


	17. Whose team are you really on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Blam Week Day 4: superior/employee...again, not feeling this, so have a random fic~ lauraperfectinsanity prompt: 195. Season 2 AU. After seeing Sam meeting the lead singer of the Warblers, Rachel brings the issue to the New Directions and Sam is forced to explain his sexuality and his relationship with Blaine.

**  
**

“I’m sure you’re all very curious as to why I called this emergency club meeting,” Rachel said, standing at the front of the choir room, arms crossed and a very serious expression on her face.

“Not really,” Santana drawled. “But Puck was my ride, so I had to come.”

There were the few expected chuckles, but Rachel simply heaved a breath and declared, “There is a traitor in our midst!”

Used to her outbursts, Mercedes asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Do you want to send someone else off to a crack den?” Quinn said, sounding as bored as Santana felt.

Stomping her foot, Rachel declared, “I am not overreacting! I have proof!” She pulled out her phone and tapped the screen, turning it to face the room and giving them all a triumphant look.

On the tiny screen, they saw Sam sitting at a mall food court table, chatting animatedly with a smaller, dark haired boy.

“Anyone familiar with the show choir blogging community will recognize Sam’s dining companion as none other than Blaine Anderson, the lead singer of the Dalton Warblers, who you all know we will be facing at sectionals!” she declared. “I refuse to let us fall prey to another fiasco like what happened with Jesse last year!”

“How do you know Blaine, Sam?” Kurt asked, staring at the blond in shock.

Huh, that sounds like Kurt knew this Blaine kid too.

“Is that the boy you met when the guys sent you to spy on the Warblers?” Tina asked and Santana smirked.

God she was good at reading people.

Kurt nodded, eyes still on Sam, who was scuffing the toe of his sneaker on the floor. “Yeah, I know Blaine,” he said, cheeks a little pink. 

“So you’re a spy? Dude, not cool,” Finn said, narrowing his eyes in Sam’s direction. “How could you do that, man?”

“I’m not a spy...and you guys sent Kurt to spy. That’s like...a double...something,” Sam muttered, but no one was distracted.

“Double standard, but that’s beside the point!” Rachel said. “If you’re not a spy, why were you consorting with the enemy. Whose team are you on here, Sam?”

Sam heaved a sigh. “I’m gonna get so much grief for this...He’s not my enemy, he’s my boyfriend.”

“WHAT?!”

Pretty much everyone asked the same question at once and Sam shifted in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck. “B...thought it would be safer for me not to talk about us at public school,” Sam said, then glance over at Kurt. “And from what I’ve seen, he’s not wrong.”

“You said you weren’t gay,” Quinn said, sounding hurt.

“I’m not,” Sam said with a little shrug. “I’m not straight either. I like who I like and Blaine is...awesome.”

Kurt was looking like he was going to be ill, as Rachel pushed on. “Well, you can’t date the enemy.”

“Oh, can it, Man-Hands,” Santana said, looking over at Sam. “You telling your pint sized boy toy what we’re doing for Sectionals?”

Sam shook his head. “No...I don’t even know what we’re doing for sectionals and Blaine would never ask! The Warblers are big on manners and good behavior.”

With a nod, Santana sat back. 

“You’re dating Blaine?” Kurt asked suddenly, voice hitting a high, unhappy note and Santana sighed.

From the sound of things, Kurt was not happy with this new revelation...and unhappy Kurt was generally not fun.


	18. Lily Anderson-Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For Blam Week Day 5: long distance (Fudged a bit because Blam were LD from ND, not each other)~ lauraperfectinsanity prompt: 46. Future fic. After season 5’s events, the New Directions lose sight of each other. Years later, in NYC, talking with hers and Brittany’s daughter, Santana discovers that the little girl’s best friend’s last name is Anderson-Evans and she thinks that’s an incredible coincidence that she has the last names of two of her former friends and schoolmates. Until one day, while picking up her daughter she saw Sam or Blaine waiting outside the school for his little girl.

**  
**

Standing by her car, Santana Lopez-Pierce leaned her hip against the hood and watched her daughter, Christmas (Britt named her), run around the school yard, playing some kind of chase game with one of her little friends. Some God on the school board decided children needed a 30 minute exercise time at the end of the school day, so they would be less insane upon release. It was a brilliant idea.

When the bell rang, she watched Christmas and Lily grab their packs and make their way out. As they approached, Christmas said, “Mom! I want you to meet my friend!”

“Lily Anderson-Evans. A pleasure to meet you, Ma’am,” the girl said, holding out a hand politely.

Santana smiled and shook her little hand, startled for a moment by the name, but pushed the thought aside. “Nice to meet you, Lily.”

The girl turned to Christmas. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Chris! Gotta get to my piano lesson.”

With that, the little girl trotted off, taking the hand of a pretty young woman and heading down the street.

As she chatted with her daughter, Santana forgot all about Lily’s last name. After all, it had to be a coincidence.

Or so she thought.

Three weeks later, she was again waiting to pick up Christmas when she heard a familiar voice. “Santana?”

Turning, she found herself looking at someone she hadn’t seen in years. Tall, blond and still strikingly handsome, Sam Evans was smiling at her, walking over. 

“Sam!” she said, accepting a hug from him. “What are you doing here?”

He and Blaine had left New York after the final implosion Klaine, as Blaine said he needed some space. Well, space from everyone but Sam and the two of them had fallen off the grid.

Not that Santana kept in touch with many of her high school friends, aside from Britt, Kurt, Rachel, Artie and Mercedes.

“My daughter goes to school here,” he told her and she let her eyes tick down to his left hand. 

Yup. There was a wedding ring.

“Your daughter wouldn’t happen to be Lily, would she?” She asked and, noting his surprise, she pointed to the playground. “Christmas is me and Britt’s girl.”

That made Sam smile and chuckle. “Oh, Lily has been chattering non-stop about her!”

Santana nodded. “So...gotta say, I’m both shocked and not shocked. You and Blaine?”

Sam’s smile grew. “Yeah,” he said, head tipping slightly to the side. “It’s funny how things work out, right?”

“Funny,” she agreed. “So, when did you guys get back to the city?”

“A month ago,” Sam said easily. “Blaine got an offer to write a score for a new musical here and I do most of my work from home, so...here we are.”

“You should come for dinner sometime,” she said, pulling out her phone to exchange info with Sam. “We can catch up and the girls will have fun.”

Nodding, Sam agreed and, as they finished exchanging numbers, Lily and Christmas trotted over. Sam swept his giggling daughter up into his arms and Santana took Christmas’s hand as they parted ways.

“Was that one of Lily’s daddies?” Christmas asked brightly and Santana nodded.

“Yes, sweetheart...and her daddies are old friends of your mommies! They’re all going to come over for dinner soon.”

“Yay!”


	19. New Directions in Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For Blam Week Day 6: Crossovers ~ Teen Wolf…and screw timelines and characters leaving. This is crack. It’s not supposed to make sense.

**  
**

“Wait…so werewolves are real?”

Scott blinked, unsure why the new transfer students were denying it. “Yeah…I mean, I know he’s a werewolf, the eyes are a dead give away. Try to tone them down. Not sure what the rest of you are, but….”

“Are you high?” Kitty, the small blonde girl asked, eyeing Scott like he was insane. “Like, high on some really, really good drugs, because you just implied Blaine is a werewolf.”

“He’s not a werewolf, he’s a dolphin,” Brittany, the other blonde girl said with a firm nod.

“What about my eyes makes you think I’m a werewolf?” Blaine asked, very confused.

That was weird. He didn’t sound like he was lying.

Stiles gestured wildly. “Well then how do you explain the weird glowy gold eyes and the charisma thing?”

“Those are just Blaine’s eyes…and how Blaine is,” Sam, the tall, friendly blond guy said, slinging an arm around Blaine’s shoulder. “Everyone loves him. Especially me.”  
That seemed to please Blaine and Danny poked Jackson, murmuring, “Told you they’re on my team.”

“I told you they weren’t trying to recruit Isaac to join their pack,” Lydia said, trading knowing nods with Allison.

“But that raises the question of why you’ve been hanging out with them,” Jackson said to Isaac, who shrugged. “And why they’re hanging out with you, because you’re kind of an asshole.”

“He means that in the nicest way possible,” Danny said, reaching out to pat Isaac’s arm.

“Uh, why wouldn’t we hang out with him, he’s adorable and we have plenty of experience with lovable, hot assholes,” Tina said, with a nod. ”Plus the whole lost puppy thing is now taking on a whole new level of meaning.”

“Why are we ignoring the whole werewolf thing?” Artie asked, sounding very unhappy.

Sam looked at him. “Dude, I told you there were werewolves! I overheard them talking about it lots of times!”

Danny burst out laughing and Scott covered his face with his hands. “Stiles, we need to be more subtle.”

And that was how the transfer glee club from Ohio learned about the werewolves in Beacon Hills.


	20. Joy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For Blam Week Day 7: Laura’s prompts! ~ lauraperfectinsanity prompt: 54. Season 4 slightly AU (Brittany and Sam already broke up or they were never together). The New Directions are going somewhere by car when one of the cars broke down. Then they have to squeeze in the other car and Blaine ends up in Sam’s lap. Awkward car trip with Sam trying his best not to get hard (and failing) and Blaine trying not to be completely embarrassed and excited by the position (and failing, again). Blam endng!

**  
**

“Shove over!”

“Stop elbowing me!”

“You’re in my space!”

“We’re all in each other’s space!”

“Stop arguing! We don’t want to get pulled over if we pass a cop and they see you two trying to kill each other.”

Blaine listened to Artie trying to mediate the impending brawl in the front seat. While on a club outing, Tina’s car had broken down and, as they had all car pooled with Tina and Artie, they were left stranded, far from home, in a state park with terrible cell reception. After some debate, they decided to all try to cram into Artie’s Ford Explorer. 

Artie was obviously driving and Tina was in the front passenger seat. Petite Kitty was perched on the console between them. Jake, Joe and Ryder were crammed into the trunk with Artie’s chair, trying to comfortably arrange their long limbs and failing. In the back seat, Marley was sitting on Unique’s lap and Sugar was on Brittany’s, none of them phased in the slightest, while Blaine found himself sitting on Sam’s knee.

Yeah.

No one was very comfortable and Blaine felt extremely tense, not wanting to lean back against Sam the way Sugar and Marley were doing with Brittany and Unique. Considering the bumpy road, it wasn’t easy and Blaine found himself being nearly dumped off of Sam’s knees several times...until a strong arm wrapped around his middle, hauling him flush against Sam’s body.

“Dude, you’re gonna get hurt,” Sam said softly, breath tickling Blaine’s ear. “Just relax.”

Easy for Sam to say.

**  
**

Oh, this was not good. 

When he’d pulled Blaine back against him, Sam really had had the best intentions. The car kept bouncing, like Artie was aiming for every rock and pot hole on the road, and he didn’t want Blaine to fall or smack his head on the ceiling. 

But, in getting Blaine comfortably settled on his lap, the smaller boy’s spectacular, round ass was nestled firmly against his own crotch. And with every bump, he bounced on Sam’s lap...and it felt really, really nice.

Now, Sam knew he wasn’t the smartest guy ever, but he did know himself and he knew he was a little attracted to his best friend. Who wouldn’t be? Blaine was awesome. 

But this wasn’t exactly the ideal situation to make that known and he closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. He took a deep breath, immediately regretting it, because Blaine smelled really good, like raspberries and mint and warm, clean skin. 

A few more bumps and he knew Blaine had to feel his reaction and, cheeks flaming, Sam put his mouth near Blaine’s ear and whispered, “Sorry.”

Blaine patted his hand and replied, “It’s okay, Sam. I know it’s just...friction.”

Sam chewed his lip for a moment before admitting, “Umm...no. It’s not.”

**  
**

When Blaine felt Sam getting hard under him, his cheeks burned and he couldn’t help but respond in kind. He tried to keep as still as possible, but the roads made that impossible and he was simply concentrating on not pressing closer when Sam chose to start murmuring in his ear.

It took a few seconds for Blaine’s overloaded brain to catch up and he simply breathed, “Oh…Okay.”

That admission and the fleeting feel of Sam’s lips against the shell of his ear made him shiver and grab Sam’s hand, squeezing it gently. Immediately, Sam returned the pressure and Blaine smiled.

When they got back to Lima and were alone, they clearly had a lot to talk about, but for now, he simply wiggled a bit on Sam’s lap to find a comfortable position and enjoyed the ride.


End file.
